Let the Fun Begin
by Hikari-chan
Summary: One shot humor. Gundam pilots and senshi go to an amusement park. Quatre has a headache, haunted house staff gets a shock, and Duo has a few encouters with water, among a few things...^^


Let the Fun Begin by Comet

Let the Fun Begin by Comet~Princess

Fic #: 6 

Disclaimer: You should already know that I don´t own either Gundam Wing or Sailormoon. If you don´t, e-mail me. We need to talk. 

AN: *ducks from flying objects* Gomen nasai to everyone who wants Chapter 4 (next chapter) of Silent Waltz. I´ll put it up within the next week, I promise! I just want to wait until FF.net is working a bit more before I do it. Yes, this is a one-shot so please don´t ask for a sequel. It doesn´t have all those things I promised in "the next fic" because I meant the next chapter ficcie, and this is not it!! 

Dedications: To Himiko, my imouto-chan. *tackle glomp* Happy 14th birthday! Gomen nasai, I'm late. Here´s my present to you, hope you get a good laugh out of this! ^_^Also to B-chan (BunnyS.), my other imouto. *huggles* Arigato for the giant family, which I have yet to sort through ^_~ and you need to write more of your fic!! Can´t you see I´m dying?? 

Warnings: Not solid plot what-so-ever. It´s just a one-shot comedy for laughs, even though the attempts are kind of bad. Any character may suffer from my current sugar high, and pairings done based on what I have planned for them. ^_^ Maybe some OOC-ness here and there. Swearing. You´ve been warned. 

Timeframe: Um. . . I don´t have a clue. It´s just going to feel like a random episode of SM, that is all. 

******************************************************************** 

A boy of about 17, with a long chestnut coloured braid down his back and indigo eyes bounded into a sunlit kitchen one Saturday morning. 

"Good morning!!" he greeted cheerily. 

The only verbal reply he got came from a smiling blond who was cooking at the stove. "Good morning, Duo," he responded. "I cooked eggs for breakfast. Is that alright?" 

The Chinese boy who was reading a newspaper at the kitchen table snorted. "Winner, with Maxwell´s stomach, you could be cooking plastic and it´ll be alright," he commented. 

Duo pouted. "That was so mean, Wu-man!" he complained. "My stomach has feelings too, you know?" 

Wufei growled. "My name is not Wu-man!!" 

Duo grinned. "Wu-man, Wu-man, Wu-man," he chanted, walking around the kitchen and clapping to the rhythm he created. 

"Agh!" Wufei shouted, taking out his katana, "Maxwell!! I´m going to kill you!" 

However, before he could take two steps towards the braided one, Wufei found the barrel of a gun in his face, courtesy of the boy with messy brown hair who was sitting next to him at the table, his eyes still on the screen on the laptop in front of him, his free hand typing away. "Shut up and sit down," he commanded in monotone. 

While Quatre silently thanked the gods who were having mercy on his house, Wufei sat down and muttered about the injustice of having trigger-happy perfect soldiers in the house who prevented him from killing Maxwell. Duo, on the other hand, threw his arms around Heero and smiled happily. "Thank you so much for helping me, Heero! I love you too!" he babbled. (AN: NOT like that! While I have nothing against yaoi, I´m uncomfortable about writing it!) 

Heero, now pissed off about not being able to see the screen with Duo in his face, shoved the barrel of his gun at the braided boy. "Omae o korosu," he stated. 

Duo quickly backed away and slumped into the chair on the opposite site of the table. "How, in the seven fiery hells, does Usagi put up with you?" he muttered. 

Heero gave Duo his infamous death glare and was just about to grant Wufei permission to kill his so-called friend when Trowa decided to step in. "For one, Usagi doesn´t intentionally make him angry," he said. 

Duo blinked and looked up at the tall boy with long brown bangs, having almost forgotten that he was even there. "You know, now that I think about it," he mused to Wufei and Trowa, "how do Rei and Makoto put up with you two?" 

That earned him a pair of glares from the two guys and a worried look from the blond cook, who frantically hurried to the table and served breakfast. "No fighting, please," Quatre said quickly. His house really couldn´t take anymore of this. The last time a fight had broken out, he had a few dozen dents in several walls around the mansion, multiple broken lamps everywhere, and cracked dishes, china, mirrors, and whatever else that could be shattered. Needless to say, the servants and the Maganacs, who had to help clean it up, were not happy about it at all. 

Breakfast proceeded, with Duo talking enough for all five of them and Quatre trying to break up any potential fight before it could even start. Just when breakfast was over and the dishes were cleaned, and the peacemaker thought he could get some sleep to cure his headache, Duo announced, "I´m bored. Want to play indoor baseball?" 

Quatre almost fainted, Wufei´s eyes bulged, Trowa twitched, and Heero´s eyes widened a fraction of an inch. The Perfect Soldier stood and commanded quickly, "I´ve got the second floor, Quatre gets the main floor, Trowa, you have the garage, Wufei, take the basement." 

That said, all four boys rushed out to their respective posts to hide anything and everything that Duo could use to relieve his boredom, which could range from a simple tennis ball to Heero´s homemade bombs. 

Sitting alone at the kitchen table with his cup of coffee staring back at him, Duo looked around the room and sighed. "Guys, am I that bad?" he whined. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

A girl with blond hair jumped out of her sleeping bag when she was hit in the face with a pillow. "Oouf. Hey! Who threw that?" she demanded. 

"Sorry, Minako!" came the apology from another blond haired girl on the other side of the room. "I meant to hit Rei!" 

"Usagi, your accuracy is horrible," Rei stated simply, taking a brush off her nightstand. "Take a lesson from your boyfriend sometime." 

Usagi stuck out her tongue at the raven-haired girl. "I´m better with a Frisbee," she countered. 

Rei was about to retort when the door to the room opened and two girls walked in carrying trays of food. One had brown hair tied up in a ponytail and the other had short blue hair. 

"Is that breakfast Makoto? Hmm. . . it smells wonderful!" Usagi commented, plopping down near the table in the center of the room, pajamas and all. 

Makoto laughed. "That´s one of the best things about cooking for you, Usagi. The food´s always welcome." 

The bubbly blond grinned and dug in. "And one of the best thing about having sleepovers is having you cook breakfast in the morning!" she replied happily. The other girls soon joined her. As the food went down their stomachs, Minako had a sudden idea. "Hey! Do any of you have any plans today?" she asked. 

"I was going to go to the library to read the calculus textbook that they only had in the reference section," Ami spoke up. 

The other four girls sweatdropped. Minako coughed. "Anyone else?" she questioned. 

Usagi and Makoto shook their heads while Rei mentioned having to sweep the yard. "Why?" Rei inquired. 

"Well, I was thinking that we could go to the amusement park today!" Minako announced, obviously pleased with the idea. 

Usagi´s face lit up. "That´s a great idea!" she agreed. "How about it, everyone?" 

Makoto nodded eagerly. Rei was about to deny when Minako spoke up. "Come on! We could help you clean the yard, Rei! And Ames!! That geography textbook won´t run away. It´s not like anyone else would want to read it," she added quietly. 

"Calculus," Ami corrected, but agreed to go read it another day. Rei also agreed, but said that the yard had to be cleaned up before they can go. 

"Alright!" Usagi cheered. "Hey! How about we call the guys too?" 

This suggestion brought a smile to everyone´s face. "Odango is finally using her brain," Rei commented, causing Usagi to chuck a pillow in her direction. 

"Here Ames," Minako said, handing the phone to the blue-haired girl. 

"Huh? Why me?" Ami asked, confused. 

"Because they´re at YOUR boyfriend´s house," Minako answered simply. 

Ami blushed as red as a cherry at the mention of her having a boyfriend, but complied none the less. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"Why are we going to this weak amusement park?" Wufei growled as he stomped to the garage after Quatre, who was rubbing his temples and to try and get rid of the headache. 

"The girls called and suggested it. Duo was bored. It was a good excuse to keep him from breaking anything in the house," Trowa answered. 

Quatre smiled at Trowa, silently thanking him for answering the question for him. He looked at the two remaining vehicles in his garage and sighed. Rashid had taken one van to go buy some furniture and his maid had taken the other to go buy cleaning supplies. The motorcycle in the garage was out of question. There was no way five of them could fit on that thing. So that left them with the tiny convertible he usually used for business. "How are we going to do this so there won´t be fights breaking out in the car?" he asked wearily. 

Wufei crossed his arms. "No Maxwell, no fights," he stated simply. 

"But, but. . ." Duo stuttered. "I want to go too!!!" 

Quatre sighed. "Wufei, part of the reason we´re going is so Duo doesn´t break anything in the house. Leaving him behind by himself is not a good idea," he reasoned. 

Trowa glanced at Heero, who nodded. "We have a suggestion," he said. 

"Really Tro-man?" Duo shouted, bounding over to the taller boy. "What is it? Anything as long as I can go!" 

~*~*~*~*~ 

_Bang! Boom! Pang!_

Wufei gritted his teeth and punched his seat. "Maxwell!" he yelled. "Stop that or we´re dropping you in the middle of the road!" 

"This is so not what I meant!" came Duo´s voice from behind Wufei and Quatre´s seat in the back of the convertible. 

From the passenger seat in the front, Heero replied, "You were the one who said 'anything´." 

"´Anything´ didn´t include sticking me in the truck!!" Duo retorted. 

"We´ll be there soon, Duo," Quatre answered. "Please, can we just have a couple of quiet minutes?" 

Feeling bad for the young Arabian who always seemed to be saving him from either Wufei´s katana or Heero´s gun, Duo complied. . . for the two minutes Quatre asked for. It seemed like no sooner had two minutes passed, Duo was bored. Heck, lying sideways in a trunk, surrounded by darkness, was not fun, no matter what anyone said otherwise!! Unable to keep his mouth shut any longer, Duo started singing the first song that came to mind, the N´Sync song he heard on the radio that morning. 

From the driver seat, Trowa almost drove the car right into a lamppost as the sudden off-key singing filled the originally silent car. Heero blinked sharply, but no reaction came from him otherwise. 

"I told you there was no need to add a CD player to this car," Wufei muttered to Quatre, who just brushed off the singing for the sake of his sanity. 

As each minute passed though, the singing seemed to grow in volume. It was as though Duo wanted someone to threaten him, to answer him, to acknowledge him. Wufei slowly tightened his grip on his katana as the singing continued. He silently counted the trees they passed. When he reached 150, he couldn´t take it anymore. "Damn it, Barton!" he shouted. "Step on it and get us to that god-forsaken amusement park!!" 

"I´m trying to," Trowa replied dryly, "but I don´t want to hit the car in front of us." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"We´re early?" Minako asked, bewildered when she saw no one at the spot the two groups had agreed to meet. "But I´m never early!" 

"But Ami, Makoto, and I usually are," Rei answered with a sigh. 

"Oh yea!" Minako replied, smiling sheepishly. She leaned against the fence and started to count the clouds in the sky. "I´m so bored!" 

Ami sweatdropped at the outburst. "But Minako," she began, "we´ve only been waiting for a minute." 

Minako sighed. "This is why I´m always late!! See? Then, I won´t have to be bored and wait for people!" she reasoned. 

Usagi grinned and hugged Minako. "Alright! Finally! Someone who sees my side!" she cheered, sticking out her tongue at Rei, who promptly returned the gesture. This immediately caused a tongue war to break out. 

"This is so embarrassing," Ami couldn´t help but mumble under her breath. 

"I´m sure it´s better than a fist fight though," a male voice replied kindly. 

Ami whipped around and bumped right into her boyfriend´s chest. She blushed when he reached out to steady her. "How are you doing, Ami?" Quatre asked. 

Ami looked up and smiled. "I´m fine, thanks," she responded. 

"Geez! I thought people in love had more things to say than that!!" Duo voiced, walking over to the two with a very happy Minako glomped onto him. 

"And I thought that you´d shut up after being stuck in the trunk for half an hour," Wufei muttered from behind him. All the girls raised their eyebrows. 

"Trunk?!" Usagi blurted out. She looked over at Heero, who merely smirked at the memory of shoving his comrade into the back of the car. 

Quatre sighed. "Long story," he summarized for them. He offered his arm to Ami, who smiled and took it. "Should in go into the park?" 

Duo and Minako nodded eagerly and rushed off to the entrance. Quatre and Ami walked, while Rei, Makoto, and Usagi each practically had to drag their respective boyfriends to the entrance. 

"Injustice! This is for the weak!" Wufei declared indignantly, which earned him a couple of slaps in the head from Rei. "Watch it, onna!" 

Rei glared at her boyfriend. "Excuse me, Mr. Justice, but this is NOT for the weak. It´s for people who want to have fun. And I happen to have a NAME!!" she retorted. 

"Hey!" Minako shouted from the entry to the park. "Are you coming or do you want to be left behind?" 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Usagi bounced along the walkway, her hand in Heero´s. "So what do you want to do first?" she asked everyone. 

Minako jumped up and down. "Ooh! That! Or maybe that! No, that one!!" she exclaimed, pointing to numerous rides. "That! That! What about that one?" 

The entire group stared at Minako. "Um. . . first?" Makoto reminded her kindly. 

"Oh!" Minako said. "Well, why didn´t you say so? That one then!!" 

Usagi followed the direction of Minako´s finger and her gaze landed on what looked like an old house with broken walls and windows. 

"Hmm. . ." Duo mused out loud. "Other than the fact that it´s smaller and it´s old, it kind of looks like Quatre´s place after Heero and Wu-man chased me around last time." 

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that name?" Wufei growled, taking out his katana. 

Duo let out an eep, grabbed Minako´s hand, and made a mad dash for the attraction. As it turned out, it was a haunted house. "Why did you pick this, Minako?" Duo wondered out loud. "Oh well. Let´s see if we can lose Wu-man in here." He rushed into the house as the sounds of Wufei´s war cries echoed in the distance. 

Rei finally caught up to the Chinese boy and managed to grab the back of his shirt. "Can you get that stick out of your ass and have fun for a day?" she asked crossly. 

Wufei grumbled a few death threats but took Rei´s hand and walked into the house. 

The rest of the group soon found their way to the haunted house. Trowa walked in with Makoto silently, but Usagi stopped Heero from walking in. She turned to Ami and Quatre, who was rubbing his temple. "You alright, Quatre?" she questioned. 

Quatre smiled. "I´m fine. Just a little headache," he answered. "Ami, if you want to, why don´t you go with Heero and Usagi. I don´t think I´m up to going in there." 

Ami shook her head. "It´s okay. I don´t like haunted houses much anyway," she responded. Turning to the other couple, she added, "You guys go ahead." 

Usagi gave a smile and dragged Heero into the house. The two walked along the darkened hallways, lighted only by candles. As they turned a corner, Usagi stifled a yell. The next hall was even darker and covered in spider webs. 

"Eww!" she exclaimed, grabbing Heero´s arm. "I hate spiders and I hate spider webs!" 

Heero eyed the so-called spider webs and stated, "That´s cotton." 

Usagi glared at Heero. "Why don´t you just play along?" she demanded, a little pissed that he was ruining her fun. She let go of his arm and stalked along the halls again. 

"The last time I played along with something, I almost got run over by a truck. Stupid Duo," Heero mumbled to himself. It was quiet, but she heard him anyway. 

She giggled and continued to walk. . . when a figure covered by a white sheet jumped out in front of her. Usagi let out a sudden scream of surprise. A nanosecond later, Heero was between her and the figure. He raised an eyebrow at the sheet, ripped it off the figure, and stuck his gun in the guy´s face. "Who are you and who do you work for?" he demanded, snapping into soldier mode. 

The man stared at the gun and slowly raised his hand above his head. "Uh. . ." he stuttered, "my name is Bob and I usually work at a pastry shop." 

Usagi blinked. "Really? Do you have any cookies on you?" she asked. 

Bob shook his head and Usagi suddenly realized the situation was a little strange. "What are you doing here?" she inquired, confused. 

"Oh! The pastry shop ran out of business and shut down yesterday, so I applied for this job," he answered. 

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Heero continued to interrogate. 

"Uh. . . my job is to scare you," Bob replied. "So. . .boo?" 

Heero looked unamused, which made Bob nervous. He glanced at the barrel in his face and whimpered, "Can I go now?" 

Heero considered it for a second, then put down the gun. "You´ve got thirty seconds," he stated. 

Bob hightailed it away from the trigger-happy boy at lightning speed, while Usagi slapped her boyfriend in the arm. "You scared him!" she scolded. 

"Hn," Heero replied, "and that was his job." 

Usagi brightened. "Maybe you should get a job here!" 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"This is pathetic," Wufei stated, eyeing the fake decorations with disdain. 

"Just play along!" Rei commanded. 

Wufei glared. "The last time I played along, I almost got hit by a truck. Damn Maxwell," he grumbled. 

Just then, there was a noise from behind them. "Wooofoooo! I´ve come to suck your blood!!!" the voice chanted. 

Wufei whirled around to face a guy in a vampire costume, and unsheathed his katana. If Maxwell was trying to be funny, he was failing horribly. "Agh! Maxwell! My name is Wufei! Not Wu-man, Wuffy, and certainly not Wooofoooo! Now DIE!" he shouted as he chased the figure out of the room. 

"My name isn´t Maxwell, sir! It´s Bill, and please put that thing down!" the vampire responded. "My job was to scare you!" 

"Maxwell, stop the excuses and die!" Wufei returned. 

He was suddenly stopped in his tracks when his girlfriend grabbed the back of his shirt. "Come on, Wufei," Rei muttered. "You´re scaring the little kids." 

"I´ll get you next time, Maxwell!!" 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Trowa walked along with Makoto. Unlike the other girls, she was laughing at the horrible attempt to make this house scary. 

"This is very fake. They could do better," she commented. 

Trowa suddenly paused in the hallway. Makoto turned around. "Something wrong?" she asked. 

Trowa made a signal for her to be quiet, then suddenly did a backflip and landed behind a figure in a Frankenstein costume. He immediately grabbed the man into a choke hold. "Who are you and who do you work for?" he demanded. 

The man gasped for breath and managed to choke out, "I work here. My job is to scare you." 

"Not a very good job," Makoto mumbled. 

Trowa eyed the figure. "Give me a reason why I should let you go," he stated, not trusting the stranger. 

"Um. . .I need to go scare the people behind you," Frankenstein reasoned. 

Trowa considered it for a moment and let the man go, who ran for it and made a mental note to stay far away from acrobats. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Minako clung to Duo as they neared the exit of the haunted house. Soon, they entered a large room which already held a number of people. The doorway slammed shut behind them. 

"What is this?" Minako asked. 

Suddenly, a frightening voice filled the room. "I know what you did last summer," it said. 

While everyone else shivered, Duo shrugged. "So?" he countered loudly. "I know what I did too!" 

"Um. . .You don´t know where I am," the voice continued. 

"Yea, I do," Duo answered, "you´re hiding behind that curtain. I can see your foot sticking out!" 

Everyone turned to where Duo was looking. "Hey look!" Minako shouted. "He´s wearing hot pink sneakers!" 

"Damn it! I´ve failed again!" the voice replied. 

"No shit, Sherlock," Duo muttered sarcastically. "Come on, Minako! Let´s go, this is so retarded." 

(AN: I think some of this appeared in Scary Movie. I´ve never seen it, so I don´t know if that´s true or not.) 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Outside the attraction, Ami sat with Quatre on a nearby bench. She took out a bottle of Aspirin from her purse and handed it to him. "Would this help?" she asked with a smile. 

Quatre nodded gratefully and took a couple of them with water from the water fountain. When he turned back to the attraction, he found a sign being put up near the entrance of it. "I wonder what that is," he spoke aloud. 

Ami followed his gaze and was suddenly curious as well. "Why don´t we check it out?" she suggested. 

The two walked towards it. Once they reached it, Quatre began to read it out loud. "This attraction is no longer suitable for," he pause and blinked a couple of times, "trigger-happy soldiers?" 

"Heero," Ami concluded. 

"Katana wielding maniacs," Quatre continued. 

"Wufei," the blue haired girl answered. 

"Acrobats who do choke holds," Quatre read. By now, he was sweatdropping at the descriptions and wondering what had happened inside. 

"Trowa," Ami said. 

"Idiots who don´t get movie references," Quatre finished. 

"Duo," Ami replied. 

"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" came a familiar voice from behind them. 

The two turned around to face Duo, who was looking offended. "At least I didn´t threaten to kill the workers in there!" he declared, pointing at Heero, Trowa, and Wufei, who were all standing behind him. 

Ami and Quatre stared at their friends. "Do we want to know what happened?" she finally asked. 

"No you don´t," Rei muttered. "Let´s ride that next. At least you can´t kill the workers." She dragged Wufei off towards the roller coaster, followed by everyone else. 

~*~*~*~*~

Rei, Wufei, Duo, and Minako pilled into the first row of the roller coaster and strapped on the safety belts. "This is injustice," Wufei muttered. "Why do I have to sit next to Maxwell?" 

"Because I´m cool and you´re not, Wu-man!" Duo answered happily. Trowa, Makoto, Usagi, Heero, Ami, and Quatre had been on the car before. But Minako, Duo, and Rei had all wanted to sit in the first row, so they had waited for an extra car. 

"My name is not Wu-man!" Wufei shouted. "I´m going to-" 

His threat was cut off when the roller coaster started to move. Duo bounced excitedly in his seat as it moved up the rail. As the car reached the peak and started its downward journey, Rei and Minako screamed, while Duo shouted, "I´m the king of the world!!" (AN: No offense, Titanic fans. This was too good to pass up. ^^)

Wufei, who was already pissed at Duo, was now utterly annoyed and mad. So he did the first thing he could think of. He reached over and socked Duo in the face, smirking with satisfaction when the braided baka shut his mouth. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

From the on-ride photo booth, located beside the line-ups for the ride, Trowa raised an eyebrow at one of the four displayed pictures on the screen. "Interesting," he mumbled to himself, while wondering what could have happened, if all his two friends did was sit next to each other. 

Makoto came up behind him in time to hear his comment. "What?" she asked. 

Trowa pointed to the picture on the screen, which was a perfect shot of Duo getting punched in the face by a seemingly pissed off Wufei. Makoto blinked. "I wonder what happened," she voiced Trowa´s thought aloud. "Hey everyone! Take a look at this!" 

Quatre and Ami both sighed when they saw the shot. "Now I know why you had a headache," the blue haired hair told her companion. "You´d think they could stay out of trouble for the two minutes this ride lasts for." 

Heero smirked at the captured shot while Usagi laughed. "I think it´s funny," she said happily. Suddenly, she had an idea. She took Heero´s hand and dragged him off. "I forgot my camera, Heero. Buy me that picture?" she suggested, smiling up at him. 

Heero was only too happy to comply. In fact, he bought two copies of that picture. He hardly had any personal possessions, so this one thing shouldn´t taint his soldier image. (AN: ^_^) 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"It was NOT funny!" Duo exclaimed as he sat down for lunch with the large group. After being punched in the face, he had suggested going on one of the spinning rides. Duo, being Duo, had thought it would be funny to spit when the ride was going, despite Minako´s protests about it being disgusting. Unfortunately, he seemed to have very bad (or very good, depends on how you look at it) aim. He got Wufei in the face twice, and Heero once. Needless to say, the chase around the park after they got off the ride was very good exercise. 

Now, after being restrained by Usagi and Rei, they were finally settling down for lunch. With much discussion, the group had settled for Chinese food. Much to everyone´s surprise, Duo seemed to be too busy replenishing his energy to make comments which usually made either Wufei or Heero mad. Whether or not Duo did that intentionally was anyone´s best guess. 

"Fortune cookies!" Usagi shouted excitedly when ten of those came with the bill. 

Wufei snorted. "Those things are weak," he declared. 

Usagi blinked in confusion. "How can food be weak?" she asked. 

Duo laughed. "Yea Wu-man!" 

"Don´t call me-" Wufei started. 

"Yea yea," Duo replied nonchalantly, "don´t call you Wu-man. I gotcha, Wu-man." 

Wufei fumed and snatched up of the fortune cookies, chucking it at Duo. The braided boy caught it before it could hit his face and opened it. "Thanks, Wu-man. Now, let´s see what the afternoon has in store for me," he said. "Hey! Look at this!" He shoved the slip of paper in Minako´s face. 

"You will become a hero," she read. 

Duo grinned and jumped out of his seat. "I´ll be a hero! I´ll be a hero!" he sang. By accident, he bumped into the waiter behind him, causing the pitcher of water the man was carrying to splash into his face. 

"I´m very sorry, sir," the waiter apologized. "I´ll go get some napkins." 

As soon as the waiter rushed off, the entire group either laughed, giggled, or smirked. "I wonder if that counted as saving the kitchen staff from washing the floor," Wufei commented. 

Duo pouted and sat back down. "Alright, what did you guys get?" he asked, eyeing the fortune cookies his friends were holding. 

Quatre was the first to answer. "No need for a car wash?" he read, confused. "Which car?" 

"Beware of your aim," Ami read next. "Huh?" 

The other four girls stared at Ami. "That´s weird," Makoto stated, "unless you´re taking archery or shooting lessons without telling us." 

Ami shook her head and turned to Usagi, who was sitting beside her. "What does yours say?" she asked. 

"Unexpected help will save you," the odango haired girl told them. 

"Hey!" Duo spoke up. "Maybe I´ll be your savior!" 

That earned him a glare from Heero, which caused the braided boy to back his chair away a few inches. "Alright, alright. You save your girlfriend and I´ll just watch the ducks play in the pond," he added quickly. 

Usagi grinned. "It would be expected of Heero to save me though," she joked. "Speaking of which, what does yours say?" 

Heero picked up the slip of paper that came with his fortune cookie. "Your temper will get the best of you," he read in monotone. 

This got the entire table to stare blankly at Heero. "Temper?" Minako was the first to choke out something. 

"Yuy´s temper gets the best of him?" Wufei asked. "I´m staying far, far away from you. Something´s bound to blow up." 

"I didn´t know you had a temper, Heero," Usagi supplied. 

"Neither did I," Heero muttered. 

Duo broke out into a grin. "These fortune things are cheesy!" he concluded. "Like any one of them will be true!" 

Makoto shrugged. "It´s interesting. And you never know. Maybe some of them will come true." 

She picked up Trowa´s little slip, since the silent boy would probably try to convey what was on the paper with his facial expression. "Trowa´s say: Emergency supplies will help." 

Duo rolled his eyes. "That´s so dumb. Even I´m smart enough to know that!" he declared. After a moment of silence from around the table, he drawled, "Wait a second, did I just insult myself?" 

"What does yours say, Makoto?" Ami questioned quickly before anyone could comment on Duo´s obliviousness. 

"Be careful of who you sit beside?" Makoto read, puzzled. 

Duo laughed at the weird fortune and tipped his chair back. Unfortunately, a waitress was just passing by with a pitcher of water. The chair bumped into the woman and caused her to spill half of the water onto Duo and a little onto Makoto´s clothes. The waitress apologized and ran to get some napkins. Duo squeezed the water out of his hair and muttered a few curse words. Ami took a towel out of her sub-space pocket and handed it to Duo while Makoto used her own. 

"You know, I should watch who I sit beside," she said. 

"Hey!" Duo replied, making a face at Makoto. 

"My turn! My turn!" Minako shouted excitedly. "Large items will come in need." 

"Some of these are so cryptic," Ami commented. "Wufei? It´s your turn." 

Wufei grumbled a few choice curses and cracked open his cookie. "Fishing will become a hobby?!" he practically screamed. "Fishing is for weak onnas! I do NOT fish!" 

Ami and Usagi each winced at what was about to happen to Wufei now that he called women weak again. Rei and Makoto both stood up to give Wufei a piece of their mind, but it was Minako who got to him first. She took a giant mallet out of her sub-space pocket and whammed Wufei´s face into his plate. (AN: Tendo Akane style! ^_~) 

Rei and Makoto both sat down, satisfied with what had happened. Usagi glanced at Ami and silently asked if Wufei will need any medical attention. The genius took a look at Wufei from across the table and smiled at everyone. "He´ll be fine. Maybe a little sore though," she informed them. 

Quatre and Usagi breathed signs of relief. Trowa and Heero sat there looking like statues, while Duo blurted out, "A little?! Man, I never want to piss my girlfriend off!" 

The Chinese boy gingerly peeled his face off his plate and glared at Minako. "Onna," he began, "by bigger items, I certainly hope they don´t mean that mallet." 

"Last one!" Usagi interrupted. "Rei?" 

"A friend will have a nasty accident with soda," Rei read, then frowned. "How strange." 

Duo burst into laughter and pointed to Rei. "I told you that these fortunes were fake! If that one comes true, I´ll eat my braid!" 

Heero stared at the cup of soda he had on the table and glanced at Trowa, who nodded in agreement. They looked across the table at Wufei, who smirked. In the same instant, three cups of soda splashed Duo in the face with perfect accurary. 

Duo blinked through the shower of Coke and Sprite on his face. "That´s not what I meant," he finally choked out. 

"That´s too bad," Heero replied, gesturing to the camera Trowa brought out. 

"But. . .but. . ." Duo stuttered. 

Minako took the opportunity to stick Duo´s braid in his mouth. "There!" she announced. "He did his part. Now, stop bugging him!" 

Quatre rubbed his temple and stood up. "Let´s get out of here," he suggested. "People are starting to stare."

"So now what?" Minako asked when they walked out of the restaurant. 

"How about those game booths?" Ami suggested, pointing to a row of small tents. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"Ooh!" Usagi squealed, pointing to a teddy bear hanging in one of the booths. "Can you get me that, Heero?" 

Heero took a look at the game. It was one of those water gun racing games where the first person to shoot enough water to get the figure to cross the finish line won. He shrugged and paid the guy at the game booth his one dollar fee. 

Duo couldn´t help but think how easily the Perfect Soldier was succumbing to the odangoed haired girl´s wishes. He still couldn´t quite believe that Heero was in love with someone. Unfortunately, he also couldn´t seem to keep his mouth shut. "Heero and Usagi sitting in a tree," he began the familiar song. 

Annoyed and pissed off was a bad combination, especially from Heero. The nearby people could suddenly hear a very distinguishable snap coming from the metal bolted to keep the water gun in place. 

"K-I-S-S-" Duo continued, but was cut off when a water gun full of water hit him in the face, and didn´t seem to be letting up. 

The man sitting behind the game booth stared at Heero, who had managed to snap off the bolts and was shooting Duo in the face with the water gun instead of the intended target. "Sir, the race is this way," he reminded the boy, but Heero honestly didn´t care anymore. He continued to shoot Duo until the so-called race was over and the water stopped coming from the gun. He clicked the gun a few times before turning it back to its original position. Stoic as always, he handed the booth tender a hundred dollar bill. "That was more fun than I thought," he muttered. 

Duo stood there in shock, water still dripping off his face. "Um. . .anyone got a towel?" he asked. 

"Hold on," Minako said before sorting through her sub-space pocket. "Manga, manga, manga, apple, orange, banana, hairbrush, hairdryer, soap, shampoo, picture, CD, tape, letter opener, cat food, last year´s math homework," she named, a small pile of possessions growing around her feet as she went. 

Around her, everyone sweatdropped. "I wonder how she finds her transformation pen," Rei whispered to Makoto, who gave a slight nod. 

"Towel!" Minako shouted triumphantly, handing it over to Duo. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

As the group continued to walk around the amusement park, Duo grumbled, "Is there a ride where I won´t get wet?" 

So far, since the double accident with the pitchers in the restaurant and Heero´s target practice, he´s been hit here and there by people´s drinks, been tripped into a pond, and been splashed by a giant wave on the log ride, which his friends had conveniently forgotten to tell him about.

"We could try the carousel," Ami suggested. 

Minutes later, everyone came off the ride, dry. "Alright!" Duo cheered. "Let´s go on that again!"

He got six surprised faces and three raised eyebrows. 

"That was pitiable," Heero commented. 

"That was pathetic," Trowa added. 

"That was injustice!" Wufei continued. "I refuse to go on that ride again!" 

"But, but, but, that was the only ride that I didn´t soaked on!" Duo protested. 

Suddenly, a scream could be heard all through the park. The girls looked at each other and made a run for the source, followed closely by the guys. The scene that greeted them would be a terrifying one, if they didn´t see this kind of thing every other day. A blue funky monster with a water fountain for a head roared. 

Duo blinked. "AAAHHHH!!" he screamed. "No more water!!" 

The girls ran off to transform while the guys, except for Duo, helped the citizens look for cover. Just when one of the water attacks was going to hit a civilian, Duo started walking. . .ending up right in front of it. He got splashed in the face and glared at the monster through the water dripping off him. He was about to retort when Sailormercury´s voice ran out. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" 

Unfortunately for Duo, he was standing right in between the genius senshi and the youma. Needless to say, he was hit in the back. Duo glowered. What was with him and water today?! 

Quatre studied his friend, wondering if he got hurt. Duo, however, seemed perfectly fine. "Being able to read facial expressions," the blond began, "Duo is saying: Watch your aim, damn it. Duo!! It´s not nice to cuss!" 

"Ah! I´m so sorry!" Sailormercury apologized. 

The youma shot out more water attacks, a lot of which hit Duo in the face, making the braided boy very mad. One attack shot out towards Sailormoon. Heero, realizing that he wouldn´t make it to her in time, settled for the next best thing. He grabbed a nearby garbage can and chucked it at Duo, making him tumble into the path of the attack. 

Duo glowered. "Alright! That´s it!! I´ve had enough!" he shouted. He stomped up to the youma and started punching it. "Die, stupid! This is what happens when you mess with Shinigami!" 

The senshi sweatdropped as the youma slowly fainted under Duo´s assault. "Duo? Duo?" Sailormoon spoke up. 

"Huh?" Duo looked up, holding a fainted youma by its neck. 

"It fainted," Sailorvenus informed him. 

Slowly, the youma started disintegrating, until it was nothing more than a pile of dust at Duo´s feet. Just then, a janitor walked by with a bucket of water. He tripped over a stone in his path, causing the entire bucket to fly into Duo, water included. 

"Agh!" Duo shouted, walking up to the nearest person, which just happened to be Sailormoon. "No more water!!" He grabbed the young super heroine by the collar of her fuku. Suddenly, he was shoved aside by a barrel of a gun, and into the pond behind him. 

_Splash!_

"Don´t touch her," Heero warned when Duo surfaced. The braided boy hopped out of the pond and grabbed Heero by his tanktop. 

"No more water, Heero!!" he yelled. 

This time, he was hit in the head, courtesy of Sailormoon´s tier. "Don´t touch him," she stated, watching Duo fall back into the pond. 

When he didn´t surface after ten seconds, Sailormercury spoke up, "I think we´ll have to go in and get him." 

"How?" Trowa asked. "The only thing I have are some emergency bandages I carry on me all the time." 

Sailormars looked thoughtful before turning to Wufei. "Heero´s temper got the best of him at the game booths, Duo just became a hero, and Trowa needs to use his emergency bandages," she listed. 

Wufei stared at her for a second before understanding what she meant. "I´ll go find a fishing rod to fish him out," he muttered. "Stupid Maxwell." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Duo practically jumped out of the bed he was lying in at the infirmary. "No more water!" he shouted. 

"It´s okay, Duo," Quatre said reassuringly. 

"Good news!" Minako informed him. "You saved them all from that youma, so the park said you could have whatever you´d like." 

Duo blinked and his face lit up. "Really?" 

Minako nodded. "What do you want?" 

"All I want," Duo proclaimed, "is the name of the son of a bitch that dumped that last bucket of water on me." 

Quatre stared in shock at Duo. "No more swearing," he scolded. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"Hmm. . . It´s raining," Ami announced as they left the infirmary. 

"Oh wonderful," Duo commented sarcastically. "We´re all going to get wet, even though it should be no surprise for me." 

"Actually," Makoto said, taking out a green umbrella from her sub-space pocket, "maybe not." 

Ami smiled and followed suit, producing a blue one. "Maybe this is why you don´t have to wash your car," she informed Quatre, who smiled in agreement. 

Rei brought out a red one, which Wufei stared at with disbelief. "I am not going under a red umbrella!" he stated. 

Rei pointed at Usagi, who took out a pink one with a bunny handle. "I can switch with her if you´d like," she answered. 

Wufei shook his head and muttered about injustice under his breath. Meanwhile, a large pile of things was once again, growing at Minako´s feet. "Ah! Umbrella, found it!" she declared. However, when she opened it, she found that it was one of those kiddy ones. It was small, and definitely not big enough for two people. She turned to Duo with a grin. "You don´t mind if I take it, right, Duo?" she asked sweetly. 

Duo stared at the nine people under umbrellas and into the rainy weather. Shrugging, he walked right into the rain, becoming soaked for the umpteenth time that day. "If you can´t beat them, join them," he muttered. 

He jumped up and made a lame attempt at clicking his heels together. "I´m singing in the rain, just singing in the rain. . ." 

********************************************************************* 

End of Story. 

AN: Well, minna-chan, there´s my lame attempt at making this funny. It´s so late it´s not funny. *yawn* Please review! Ja ne! 


End file.
